Girl to Girl
by lilianthorn
Summary: a first person confession from Hermione about the hidden side to what happened between her and Bellatrix during the Deathly Hallows encounters.  pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix  don't like, don't read!  one-off  warnings: kink, bloodsport, death, femslash


pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix

one-off

warnings: kink, bloodsport, death, femslash

"CRUCIO"

Her voice rang through my stunned mind as waves of burning agony rang through my body like the strike of a hammer on a bell. Muscles I never knew I had seized and twitched as I writhed shamelessly on the floor for her pleasure. I thought my bones had shattered, I could neither move nor even breathe any more and still the agony washed through; a tidal wave of pain there was no hope of resisting. Silent tears slid hotly from my dazed eyes when suddenly the curse stopped. The silence echoed and the shock was as great as the blow of the curse had been.

I was immobilized, wearied from the convulsions. She stood over me looking down at my helpless form with a crazed glee. She straddled my hips and quickly unbuttoned my blouse. I did not have time to bring my reeling mind around to why before there was a flash of silver and it felt like lightning had struck my chest. A searing cut had sighed open under her razor sharp dagger and a second later hot blood pooled in the gash and slipped up my collar and down my neck into my hair. The blood felt warm first then quickly cooled before it itched. Just when the sensation was becoming annoyingly persistent, there was another slice and I sucked in my breath from the sudden sharpness of the sensation. I barely had time to muse on how vastly different this pain was from the curse when there was another slice. And another.

I settled into a rhythm of gasping as she cut and moaning from the pain as she lifted the knife to a new position, my head turned to the side, I stared unseeing at the chandelier. Slowly my mind grasped the form of her cuts, unwillingly I knew what she was writing into my skin. She had stopped and blood streaked from my bare chest up my neck as I lay helpless on my back beneath her. The surface of my skin burned and felt hypersensitive to the tiny curls of her hair that rested on me and the slightest movement of her breath as she studied her handiwork in silence.

My muscles were just beginning to respond again, but I still dared not move. I heard the knife drop but she wasn't moving. I rolled my head back to look at her. I expected to see the usual disdain or smirk, but her eyes were half lidded and her lips were parted as she stared at my chest. Her own chest was heaving from her panting breath. It was startling. I barely moved my mouth, but dared to whisper very softly, my veins turning icy with fear at what my cheek might earn me next at her hands.

"Wanna taste?" Only she heard it, barely a breath escaped my lips, but her eyes widened. She glanced up to be sure no one was watching. Of course the house's occupants had given her interrogation privacy, it wasn't to their tastes. But it seemed I was very much to Bellatrix's taste. She lowered her head, opening her mouth and then I felt it. Her hot mouth latched onto part of my cut skin and she sucked at the wound. It burned and throbbed and I moaned. She ground her hips so subtly against my body and her mouth traveled upwards, over my collar bone and finding my neck. She sucked hard there and I felt an intoxicating pleasure I'd never imagined could exist. My eyes rolled into my head and I groaned.

Dark soft laughter rumbled from her chest as she shifted her weight. Her hand slid up and softly groped one of my breasts and she watched my face, her open mouth just barely out of reach of mine. I could smell the sweet elf-wine of her breath mingled with the metallic tang of my blood. I wanted her to kiss me. I parted my lips and strained towards her. She felt the movement and closed the gap. Her lips were so soft. Her hair fell over us and the world faded from the moment where everything revolved around our mouths, toying with each other and her body pressed urgently to mine.

Just then two things happened: Harry and Ron burst in and chaos erupted and Bellatrix was suddenly too far away. My mind reeled. I pulled myself together and joined the fight. We escaped and I tried not to think any more about it. When I objected to the Bellatrix-polyjuice potion saying she "tasted awful", Harry gave me an odd look and I wondered what he'd seen.

Trying to get into my role, I had a sudden fit of giggles when I realized that I was probably the only person who knew that the most feared Death Eater smelled like a Christmas kitchen; a sweet spicy mix of clove, nutmeg and cinnamon. It made me hungry...for her.

So much happened. It was war, after all. People were dying, being injured. It was crazy. I was out on the lawn looking for Harry, fearful he had gone into the Forest. She had come to look for him too and we found each other instead. The sound of, "psst" caught my attention. I knew her voice by instinct and whirled around to see her beckoning from behind a large tree. I looked around and no one was looking so I ran over. She took my hand quickly and led me a bit further into the forest.

She pushed me against a tree and said simply, "we weren't finished." There was no guile in her face. Then we were kissing again. She was so insanely soft in every way. Unimaginably soft. I wanted to drown in her kiss. Then she pulled away and her hands shook as she undid my pants. Her hand slid into my panties and I was so wet, aching for that touch. Her nails were bitingly sharp, but her deft fingers stroked and squeezed my flesh until I was bucking my hips into her movements. She yanked up her skirt and pressed her own sex onto my knee and we were grinding madly into each other, frantic and frenzied. Again our mouths met and we moaned loudly into each other as explosions of pleasure wracked my aching body. At the same time she braced my knee and convulsed.

Just then we felt it, the high cold laughter that meant that Harry had indeed gone to him.

"Shit" she gasped and pulled away, suddenly turning and was gone, leaving me cold and disheveled with trembling legs and tears burning my eyes.

I went back to the castle in a daze. Was it all over? It soon seemed that way. Voldemort appeared triumphant and she stood grinning beside him. We were told Harry was dead, but my heart felt it wasn't so. I felt torn and impaled by emotions beyond my ability to cope.

In the fight that ensued, I threw myself into battling her, hoping that I could blot out the memory of the pleasure she gave me. Then Molly was there and there was that moment when her eyes suddenly locked on mine with a look of longing and sadness. That look she gave me instead of blocking Molly's deadly curse imprinted itself forever onto my soul. The next moment those burning eyes were extinguished forever, only to haunt my dreams.

She is the forever unattainable phantom. The one that got away indeed, and I am left behind running my finger over silvery scars on the dark with tears burning my eyes. She not only disfigured my body, Bellatrix ruined me utterly. And I never got a chance to thank her.


End file.
